


Be a Good Girl For Daddy

by HimeBee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Breathplay, Choking, Cum Swallowing, Daddy Kink, F/M, Hair-pulling, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: You need to be a good girl and doexactlywhat your daddy tells you to do. No questions asked.





	Be a Good Girl For Daddy

Jesse McCree had a _huge_ daddy kink. You didn't realize it until one day, you accidentally called him daddy. His pace got much faster and he didn't show any signs of stopping until you had cum once more. You decided that day, you may or may not have a daddy kink as well.

 

Even now, you couldn't help but urge him on with your cute little pouts, whines and whimpers. Your whole body was hot, too hot as Jesse's thick cock pumped in and out of your already soaked cunt. 

 

You could practically feel his eyes burning into your completely bare body, whilst you took him deep inside until his sack rubbed slowly against your ass cheeks. 

 

"Feels so damn good... Fuckin' you like this, sweet pea. Yer already so tight, and I've only just started fuckin' you." Jesse's tongue slithered out pass his slightly parted lips, giving your neck a few teasing licks.

 

"F-fuck me, daddy..." Your breath catches in your throat as his hand wrapped tightly around your neck.

 

With your airway constricted and almost cut off completely, your body felt feathery light. Jesse's pace suddenly increasing nearly caused you to pass out from the duality of pleasure. At this point, you weren't sure whether to cry _or_ pass out.

 

Your eyes were starting to roll back inside of your skull from how much pleasure, and force, McCree was generously supplying to your being. You were shaking, sucking in small gulps of air whenever you could; the air itself felt like a small stroke against your clit.

 

His small licks turned into little yet aggressive bites, staining your once soft skin with dark marks in a crescent shape of canines. You gripped Jesse's shoulders, holding on with all the strength you had left in your body. Even with your airway still cut off, now only slightly, you screamed for him to fuck you harder as best as you could. 

 

"That's it, honey... Take yer daddy's cock like a good lil slut." The vice grip on your neck ceased once Jesse found more interest in squeezing your hips as he slammed his hips into your own.

 

You tilted your head to the side to allow him better access to the sensitive skin of your collarbone. Callus hands trailed up your thighs, to your stomach, before coming to rest at your tits. 

 

Jesse kneaded them both in each of his palms roughly, squeezing and pinching your nipples in between his fingers. Your sounds of pleasure were immediately swallowed down by your daddy as his lips pressed down harshly against yours, taking your breath away again.

 

His hands snaked around your body, caressing both of your ass cheeks before clutching them aggressively. Just from how rough he was being, you could tell right away that he was definitely trying to leave a plethora of possessive marks on you tonight. 

 

Jesse gyrated his pelvis against yours slowly before pulling out with no warning, forcing you down with him. As you lie against his chest attempting to catch your breath, Jesse pushed your head down abruptly, signifying exactly where and what he wanted from you.

 

As you opened your mouth to take the tip of his wet cock into your mouth, the cowboy promptly thrusted his hips upwards, forcing you to take his whole length in one gulp. Your throat attempted to adjust and accommodate Jesse's size, but his immediate thrusting was nearly choking you. He gripped a good clump of your hair, just to be sure you would behave and keep his dick in your mouth. 

 

Right before the cowboy's release, his feral growls and harsh thrusts became almost violent. Jesse's cum instantly coated the back of your throat, causing you to gag as you made an attempt to swallow all of your daddy's cum. 

 

"That's right, baby... Drink all of daddy's cum like I know ya can." You continued to slurp on his semi hard cock, leftover cum dribbling down your chin.

"I hope you didn't think that was the end, sugar. Cuz I got _plenty_ more fun planned for us tonight."

 

 

There was little to no time for you to rest. Despite having just cum, the gunslinger was fully hard and ready to go once more. He slipped right back inside of your stretched pussy with ease, angling you so you were on top of him. You moaned noisily as you rode up and down on his hard cock, feeling the tip hit the right spot each time you came back down on him. Jesse could only groan deliciously as he felt your walls clamping down on him. You were practically riding him like a horse.

 

You placed your hands down against his chest to keep yourself from toppling over. Jesse's big hands gripped at your ass cheeks, spreading them apart lewdly, allowing him enough room to circle a teasing finger around the outer ring of your asshole. Your eyes widened right before he pushed two fingers all the way inside of you, stopping at the knuckles.

 

The odd sensation made you gasp lightly; a newfound pleasure. Jesse pulled you down to rest on top of him, chests squished against one another. He nipped possessively at your neck a bit harder than before, which made you wonder if any blood had been drawn.

 

With a short exhale, you felt Jesse slow down just long enough for you to catch your breath. Feeling his cock twitching inside of your pussy was almost enough to make him cum. _Almost_.

"Make me some music, baby." He slapped your ass _hard_ , causing a loud whimper to slip pass your pouty lips. Jesse just chuckled at your reaction, eager to hear more of those precious little noises you had to offer.

 

At this point, you weren't sure if you would be able to keep up with his pace...

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, my multichapter story with Genji is still in progress. I just wanted to write some smut with McCree because ahjkdfbh I'm thirsty. Anyway, I'm writing chapter 4 on and off .3. It should be out on Sunday, no later than midnight! Thanks again, guys <3


End file.
